Corruption
by Hour of Twilight
Summary: Because sometimes "what if" scenarios can be fun. Sometimes, the strongest among us are the ones who stand to lose the most when everything falls apart, and corruption isn't such a bad thing. In other words: What if Chrysalis wanted a little more than love from Celestia?
1. Chapter 1

_** Corruption**_

Celestia woke up. Where was the sun? She couldn't feel the sun. Her eyes shot open in a mixture of surprise and shock at her sudden loss of power, and she found herself looking through a thin, green, semitransparent wall.

She pushed against it, but to no avail - it was rock solid, and no matter how hard she struck, it didn't so much as wobble. She was stuck there.

"Ah, 'princess', you are awake." a voice spoke, echoing throughout her head. "What a shame it had to come to this. Were it not for that meddling would-be sister of 'mine', this could have gone so much more smoothly."

"What...? Who are you?" Celestia grunted, speaking aloud.

The voice continued, still assaulting her mind. "The changeling queen, Chrysalis. Soon, I shall be the Equestrian queen too - your kingdom is mine."

"No! I won't allow it!" Celestia shouted, helpless in her binds. With every ounce of strength she could muster, she summoned every last scrap of her power, and struck out at the sheath surrounding her.

Nothing.

"What... what do you want?" Celestia whispered, a few moments afterwards. "Surely we can do this more peacefully?"

Chrysalis laughed. An ugly, bitter laugh that sheared through Celestia's thoughts like a serrated knife tearing through flesh. "I just want love, that's all. And I'll take it from every pony there is. Starting, my dear princess, with you."

"No! My student will stop you, I have trained her for this day since birth!" Celestia snapped, confident that no matter what, Twilight would prevail. She always had.

Again, Chrysalis simply laughed. This time it was joined with half a sigh, "Your students have already been subdued, Celestia. My changelings are bringing them back to us as we speak, but should they resist... they will have to be punished before they reach us."

Celestia gulped. "You leave them alone." she warned.

"Or what?"

"I... I will give you what you want, if I can. Just don't hurt them." Celestia pleaded. She had no intention of doing either, of course - she knew she just had to buy them more time. In time, they would prevail, she knew it.

Chrysalis giggled. Her giggle was like air bubbles rising to the surface, and popping - except instead of water, it was acid. They burned Celestia's ears, though they still echoed through her mind. "Oh, pony. You'll give me what I want no matter what I do. Look at your wing, if you still have the strength to turn your head."

Celestia complied, fearfully turning to stare back at herself. The tip of her wing was grey and frayed. "What is this?!" she gasped.

"I lied, before. We don't just need love, we need to reproduce, too. Every race we destroy, we take the best of them into our own ranks. It seems you, my dear, are the best of your race. Pitiful, but we always need good workers."

Celestia gulped - Twilight had better have some kind of plan.

"Now sleep, pony. Good night, and don't let the bugs bite."

Celestia felt her pod slowly begin to fill with a green, foul smelling goo. As it covered her face, she began to slowly lose conciousness. Her last thought was of Luna.

Celestia slowly drifted back into conciousness. She felt a little stronger. More importantly, she felt the familiar feel of the sun in the back of her mind. Peering through the goo, which seemed to provide air as well as sustenance, she saw Twilight and her friends standing in the hall, being held down by large changelings.

She couldn't hear what Chrysalis was saying, but she could see her pacing back and forth, clearly in the middle of some monologue. Twilight struggled against her captor, but they were too strong, and she was forced to the ground.

Celestia paused, something in her mind distracting her from desperately trying to hear what was going on outside. Just behind the sun, there was something else, almost invisible. It would have been invisible, had she not known how her sun felt with such familiarity. A darkness lay there. Celestia reached out, mentally touching it, and-

"As for you six, your efforts are commendable. Truly you are the best your species has to offer. Underlings, take them to the pod chambers and prepare them." Chrysalis spoke, as if directly into Celestia's mind once more.

She pulled back - what was that? How had that happened?

Twilight and friends were dragged out of the room by their guards, and the doors swung shut behind them, leaving Celestia and Chrysalis more alone. Celestia felt other presences in the room, but she couldn't see them through her tiny pod viewport.

"Ah, my Celestia, how are you feeling?" Chrysalis asked, her voice laced with humoured malice.

"Better." Celestia spat. It was true, she did feel better. She felt well enough to do something she was sure Chrysalis wouldn't be expecting.

Celestia concentrated on the sun, drawing in its power and harnessing it, letting it flow through her. The full rage of the sun burned through her body, and she felt the goo begin to boil around her. She screamed, letting the energies loose into the pod around her, shattering it.

She flipped over in mid air, landing on the floor, her four dark hooves splashing in the pod-goo remains. "Now," she warned, pointing her blackened hoof at her queen, "you die."

Diving forward, Celestia pointed her horn forward, moving for a killing blow. She couldn't defeat this thing with magic, so perhaps simply physical force would do.

"Stop." Chrysalis commanded. Her voice rang throughout the hall, battering against Celestia's ears, and she fell to the ground in agony.

She laughed, a dark and bitter-sweet sound, and kneeled down in front of Celestia. "I see. You are feeling better, good. Now we can continue. Get up." she commanded. Celestia rose.

"Did you really think you could oppose me now, oh 'princess'? You have spent the past several hours in our conversion pod, and yet you still pretend to act freely. I commend you, you are stronger than I had thought. Still, you are weak." Chrysalis scolded, reminding Celestia of those times so very long ago, when she was simply a filly being told off for doing wrong. How long ago had it been since she'd had a mother? Ten, twenty thousand years? Too long.

"You won't get away with this." Celestia warned, struggling against herself to drive her horn through Chrysalis' chest, ending this once and for all. Her legs refused to answer her calls.

"What have you done to me?!" Celestia demanded, snorting and with her eyes burning with rage. Even if her body wouldn't answer her, her mind still would - and her mind had a direct connection to the sun itself. "Answer me, or we all burn."

The sunlight rose in intensity as Celestia allowed her rage to blend through, setting the sun alight and raising the temperature by several dozen degrees. She saw the sweat begin to form on Chrysalis' face, slowly dripping down or soaking into her beautiful mane.

"Calm down, subject," Chrysalis commanded. Celestia allowed the sun to shrink, but not completely - she wanted answers, and if compliance would get her them, that was something she was willing to do. "Thank you. I have given you a gift, child. Even now, your body is changing, and soon you will be able to change it at will. You are becoming one of us, and you will be accepted into our society."

"I don't want that," Celestia whispered, "I need to protect my people."

"Oh, but they aren't your people any more. Look," Chrysalis prompted, waving her hoof over to the ponies held hostage at the side of the room. Shining Armour stood guard, his face expressionless and stoic. Weak.

Cadance stood before a group of smaller ponies Celestia regrettably did not recognise. Her legs were bound by the same sort of goo that had made Celestia's pod, but her eyes were different. Fearful. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and she was staring at Celestia with her mouth half-open. She was terrified.

"No..." Celestia whispered, seeing the fear in the eyes of one of her subjects. Former subjects. "No, you have taken everything from me." Celestia whispered, letting her head fall in shame.

Chrysalis laughed, sounding like a shattering gem tinkling against a stone floor. "Not at all, I have given you all I can. You want them to love you, Celestia? You must take it. You can take it. You want power? Take it from them."

Celestia did want power. She needed it - she had to protect her people, and she couldn't do that as she was now. Cadance stood there, helpless before her as Celestia began to walk, slowly moving at her prey.

"Mi Amore Cadenza," Celestia spoke as she neared the terrified pink princess, "It appears that I need love to save my people. You hold power over it. Give it to me." she demanded.

"N... I can't. Celestia, you are not yourself!" Cadance yelled, overcoming the fear that had been paralysing her.

"Do not deny me, I am your princess!" Celestia shouted, letting the power of the sun flow through her voice in a show of power she had felt unnecessary for a thousand years. "Give it to me, or I shall take it. The fate of the kingdom rests in your hooves. Do not fail me."

Cadance looked away. "No, Celestia. You... you are not my princess any more."

Celestia raised her hoof, and brought it down on the pink pony's horn. It slotted perfectly through the newly formed hole, and she used that to grip it, pulling her forward and to the ground. "Give it to me!" she yelled, holding Cadance's head against the ground.

"Yelling won't get you anywhere, my child." Chrysalis advised, "What you seek is not a physical thing to be given away. You must force yourself into her before you can truly persuade her."

Celestia considered it. She was about to do a truly monstrous thing, but the stakes were too high. She needed this. She knew that though Cadance was weak, so was she - in a straight mental battle, she may not win. Though her prize was not physical, matters of the body could still affect the mind.

"Chrysalis! Help me!" Celestia begged, "I cannot do this alone."

Chrysalis smiled. "This is your task to perform, child, but if you so desire I shall provide some small assistance."

Chrysalis lowered her head and set her jagged horn aflame, and Cadance's head was wreathed with green. Her eyes began to unfocus as her body fell into a deep and total heat. Celestia smiled - her mind would be no match for her now.

Celestia pressed her own horn to Cadance's, and pushed herself inside. Immediately, she was assaulted by visions of untold strength and clarity. She saw Cadance rising up, pushing her to the ground, and kissing her. She saw Chrysalis performing unspeakable acts on both her and Cadance. She saw Cadance wedged between her two princesses. She saw so many things it was overwhelming. She had been prepared to meet any oncoming mental attack head on, she could not avoid this. It poured back into her own mind, setting her body alight with passion.

With what concentration she could muster, she mentally rushed forward and took her prize, stealing the heart of love from the very centre of Cadance's being. It invigorated her, strengthened every muscle in her body. Celestia felt like she could take on the world, and win. Everything could be putty in her hooves with this power.

"Love," Chrysalis spoke, "Love powers us all. For most, that is a metaphor, but for you and I, it is literal. Only through receiving love can we feed. Aren't you hungry, Celestia?"

Celestia was starving. Without the pod goo, she was lacking nutrition. She needed a snack. Cadance lay before her, quivering on the floor. The look in her eyes wasn't fear, it was lust - her mind had given in to her baser desires, and she looked like she would do anything.

"Is... lust enough?" Celestia asked, looking back at her queen.

"No," she replied, "but don't forget, you aren't just a pony any more. You can control them. Twist that lust into something stronger, and feast. Do it now."

Celestia turned, and pressed her horn against Cadance's neck. Reaching around the sun, she dived into the darkness, letting it flow through her as she directed its power, grabbing the throbbing veins of primal lust running through Cadance's body and twisting them back into themselves, putting every throb and wave of animalistic heat into a true and pure love.

"Ce... Celestia!" she gasped, looking up in adoration. Celestia's face was dark, and rough. Her legs had gaps and holes, and her wings were in tatters - but she was recognisable. "You came back for me!"

Celestia laughed, a bitter-sweet sound. "Yes, child, I did."

Celestia could not turn the power back onto herself. Her own heat, brought on simply from exposure to one so deep in it, was too great. It was distracting. It had to be dealt with. She pulled Cadance back a few notches, balancing her lust and love, and looked back down upon her pet.

"Celestia, I... take me, now." Cadance demanded. Celestia was only too happy to oblige, shattering the binds around her feet effortlessly as she pinned her to the wall and kissed her.

Their muzzles meeting was electric. It felt like energy was flowing through them, leaving Cadance and shooting straight into Celestia. She felt stronger every moment, every brief wrestle of their tongues making her ever stronger. It wasn't enough, she needed more. She needed more to... be stronger.

Celestia pulled Cadance down, and slid her underneath her body. Cadance did not need further instruction - her own body gave her enough of that. She jumped up, pressing her muzzle against Celestia's black slit and attacking it with an eager tongue. Quickly, she ran her lips over Celestia's, taking in the sweet nectar, and giving up her energy in return.

Her tongue probed deeper as the flow of power increased, and Cadance felt compelled to dive deeper, to push herself as far inside Celestia as she could go. They both needed something desperately, with every fibre of their bodies.

Cadance put her hooves on Celestia's rear, holding herself up to make her entrance easier. Every few laps, she made a detour and gave Celestia's darkened clit the tiniest nibble, sending lightning strikes of pleasure through Celestia's body, and a tsunami of energy transferring between them.

Celestia groaned, resting against the wall as Cadance's tongue serviced her with all her enthusiasm. Celestia felt good, becoming stronger and stronger the more it went on. She'd had sex before, but this was something else. A thousand, a million times better. Every wave of pleasure crashing through her body was joined by one of strength empowering her mind - she wasn't getting any closer to orgasm. She felt like she could go on all day, just lingering at untold heights of ecstasy for as long as her plaything could continue.

Which turned out to be not very long. After a few more minutes of adoration and service, Cadance collapsed, her energies completely drained and her face grey. Celestia pushed her aside as she returned to her teacher.

"Did that feel good, Celestia? It did, didn't it?" Chrysalis asked.

"Yes, queen," Celestia replied, her voice harsh and her eyes narrowed. "Now, it is time for me to do what I set out to do, and protect my people."

"The same people you can now so effortlessly control, and feed from? The same people who are beneath you in every way? The same people who even now, flee for their lives from things that look just like you? Why, Celestia? Why, when you could be so much more."

"I have always been stronger than them, Chrysalis. I have always been able to control them, and I chose not to. I am stronger than you give me credit for. My body is nothing but a tool of my mind, and the sun does not discriminate."

Celestia lunged forward, pinning Chrysalis to the ground and pressing her horn into the black neck. "The sun does not harm intentionally, it does not feed off of others. It brings life, and love, and asks for nothing. You say I am among the best of my race? You lie. I am just a servant to them, as the sun is. I will protect my people, and you cannot stop me."

Chrysalis laughed. A beautiful laugh, like a chorus of angels singing on a warm beach on a summer's day. "Oh, child, you still fight," she happily sighed, shaking her head. Her voice hardened, and her horn shone. "Adorable."

Celestia felt the sun go dark. The sun in her head, not the sun in the sky. The two sources of power in her mind had merged, and Celestia couldn't separate them. She needed to end this, now. She tapped into the power of the dark sun, and let it flow through her.

Chrysalis smiled, feeling Celestia's mind join the collective. Immediately, the thousands of minds that made up the changeling hive turned on her. She fought valiantly, her expression shifting and twisting as her corrupt sun did all it could do fight back, but ultimately she was fighting a rigged battle.

"I apologise, my queen." she whispered a few seconds later. "I did not mean to challenge you."

"Good, Celestia. Good. Don't you feel stronger now? More alive?"

"Yes, Chrysalis. Thank you."

"Isn't there a little something still bothering you, though? We can see into your mind now, Celestia, we see you are still plagued with unwanted emotion. In time, your new body will remove such difficulties as heat, letting you focus your energies on pleasure as you wish, but for now, what say we deal with it differently?"

"I can manage, my queen. I do not wish to be a burden." Celestia apologised, confident she could keep her own mind under control.

"Nonsense," Chrysalis smiled. "Think of it as a thank you gift, to me. Your energy shall be most delicious."

Chrysalis motioned for Celestia to kneel, and walked up to her. Celestia gasped as she saw Chrysalis's chosen tool for the job - a well above average sized penis, modelled much like a pony's. Just bigger. Celestia wanted it - needed it. She would gladly give some of her energy to feel it inside of her.

"Yes..." Celestia whispered as Chrysalis walked over her, bringing the dark shaft to Celestia's eagerly awaiting mouth. Immediately, she moved, wrapping her mouth around the tip and starting to lick. She felt herself grow weaker with every impassioned lap, but knowing that her energy was going to please the Queen made her happy, too.

"Yes, my pet," Chrysalis whispered, stroking Celestia's mane with a green magic field. "You clearly have much practice at this."

Celestia nodded, moving the oversized shaft around in her mouth in response. The energy flow wasn't fast enough, she needed to give more. The hivemind demanded it. Slowly, she began to pull her head back and forth, running her lips along the side of the mottled shaft, feeling its firm body squeeze between them, and covering it in a thin layer of saliva.

The queen's precum tasted like beautiful nectar to the indoctrinated alicorn, and as she began to taste it on the tip of her tongue she was inspired to continue harder than ever before. Pushing forward, she let the huge shaft enter into her throat, drilling a few inches down before she was forced to come up for air.

"Unacceptable." Chrysalis ruled. The flow of green energy cradling Celestia's mane grew hard, and gripped it, holding her head in place as she began to thrust. Chrysalis's rock hard shaft forced itself into Celestia's mouth, pushing her tongue to the bottom of her jaw as its well lubricated length slipped over it. Celestia's only regret was that with her tongue pinned down, she couldn't service her queen more efficiently.

Chrysalis cared not, and continued thrusting, holding Celestia's head in place and roughly rutting it, pushing her corrupt cock down the subservient princess' neck as far as she could take it, every thrust getting a few centimetres deeper.

Chrysalis' strength was growing, but Celestia's tight mouth and thin throat was draining her resistance faster. It had been so very long since one of her hive-children had managed such a feat - she would have to keep this one close.

Celestia gagged and desperately tried to breathe. The rod down her neck made both impossible. Her eyes closed as she tried to preserve her energy, so that her Queen might take more, and continued to kneel there allowing herself to be used.

Soon, Celestia brought the power-hungry queen to the edge. It had been so long for her, she wanted the release almost as much as the power itself. Shoving herself in as hard as she could, Chrysalis came, shooting her burning hot load into the ex-ruler of the kingdom's stomach. Celestia greedily gulped it down, moaning happily as she felt herself become filled.

Load after load followed, the seed of a changeling continually flooding her stomach, and overwhelming her senses. The vastness of Chrysalis' orgasm was so great that it bled through the hivemind, bringing the city to its knees. For Celestia, who was already on her knees, it simply brought her already weakened body to orgasm.

Her mind blacked out, and her body took over. As Chrysalis pulled out, Celestia found her tongue once more able to lick and lap at the receding shaft, getting one final thrill of pleasure as the dark semen dribbled out of her mouth and covered her chin.

"You make a good pet, Celestia," Chrysalis praised, using a forehoof to ruffle Celestia's once-perfect mane. "Now, however, I have a task for you."

"Anything, my queen."

"Your students are being held downstairs in pods not dissimilar from your own. They too have been chosen for conversion. Why don't you go and handle training for the one you call Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes, my queen."

Optional 'Good End' Section

Celestia walked into the breeding chamber, her black eyes darting around the room, staring at all of the pods that stood ready to subvert her old people into her new people. She smiled - she may no longer be a princess, but servitude felt so much better than ruling.

She walked over to one of the pods, and found a dormant looking Twilight Sparkle inside. "Hello, my student." she spoke, pushing her voice through the hivemind into the seed of a connection that lay inside Twilight's mind.

"C... Celestia?" Twilight gasped, opening her eyes. "Celestia, what happened to you?!"

"I have become more than just a pony now, Twilight. You too shall join us in the eternal pleasures of servitude, and you shall rejoice."

"No, I... no!"

"Yes, Twilight. First you, and then your friends. All of you have been chosen," Celestia explained, moving her hoof between pods. "First you, then Applejack, then Rarity, then Fluttershy, then Pinkie Pie, and finally, Ra- Where is Rainbow Dash?"

The explosion rocked the building as Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom struck, shattering the ancient rocks and collapsing one of the walls. A chunk of the ceiling fell onto Celestia, shattering her horn and breaking the connection to the hive, and she fell to the ground, helpless and unable to move. Celestia knew from the last time she'd checked the connection that the closest hive-sister was several minutes away, and though they would surely be sent to investigate, it was probably too late for her.

Rainbow Dash wasted no time in releasing the others, and handed out the 5 remaining Elements of Harmony. Twilight looked down at the monstrous bastardisation of her teacher, and wept a single tear. "Celestia, I am so sorry."

"Don't be," Celestia spat, "You shall join us. Our mind will live on in the hive forever, you cannot kill a changeling."

Twilight looked down. When she looked back up, her eyes shone bright white, and every hair on her body crackled with energy. She, and her 5 friends, rose into the air, and floated through the broken wall, leaving Celestia alone.

The last thing she remembered was the shattered walls of her former home rumbling, before the Rainbow of Light bathed the kingdom, and Celestia sobbed for everything she was losing as her black, broken body began to bleach a brilliant white, and her horn regrew. The castle began to shake as clumps of rock were pulled back into their original positions, and Celestia, quite simply, forgot. She would wake up soon - she had a wedding to attend.


	2. Chapter 2

Corruption

Celestia walked into the breeding chamber. She felt unstoppable - though for many years she'd shied away from harnessing her full power, she knew now that had been a mistake. Not one she would make again. Now every step she made was enhanced by the power of the sun, and every motion she made was guided by the swarm hivemind, helping her to serve as best she could.

Celestia smiled, her eyes aglow with power as she looked across at the dozens of pods filling the room. The swarm worked quickly, and Canterlot was already quickly becoming the centerpoint of a new changeling empire - the breeding chambers were important, so that the best and brightest Equestria had to offer could be subverted to the cause. The rest would make good food.

Six of the pods caught Celestia's attentions - inside them lay the bearers of harmony, unconscious. The same goo that had transformed Celestia herself oozed around them, and in their weakened state they couldn't hope to resist for long. Still, it could always be sped up.

Celestia reached out into the hivemind and felt outwards, trying to connect to Twilight Sparkle's pod to begin her training. She would respect her teacher, as she always had, and would make a good first strike against any heavily fortified opposition. Very little could stand against Twilight Sparkle as she used to be - empowered by the swarm she would be unstoppable.

No, child, Chrysalis' voice rang out, Start with the strongest.

Celestia laughed. Twilight is the strongest, my queen. she assured, knowing that her student's potential was unmatched, and eager to bring her back under her wing.

Not magically, Celestia. Mentally. Can't you feel it? The blue pegasus is fighting. She may even manage to escape, you must stop her.

Celestia nodded and redirected her thoughts, concentrating on the bluest pod ahead of her until she felt herself brush against Dash's mind.

Rainbow Dash. she sent, forcing her thoughts into the pegasus' head.

"Celestia?!" Dash gasped, clearly talking through the pod. She was almost concious, Chrysalis had made the right judgement. "Celestia, you have to get us out of here!"

No, Dash. You have to stop fighting. Just submit, and it will all seem so much clearer.

"I... what? No! Princess, you can't have given up, you can't! We can still beat these guys! Just break us out and get us to the elements, we'll kick their asses!"

Celestia shook her head. What right did this pony think she had to question her? She had lived for uncounted thousands of years, seen the rise of a civilisation, and now its fall. She held the sun in her hooves, the total knowledge of the grand library of Canterlot in her head, and now had a connection to the greatest collective ever conceived. The pegasus before her knew nothing. It deserved nothing in return - Celestia knew her job. To break her. Nothing more.

Rainbow Dash, you cannot fight it. If you submit now, your friends will be spared. Do it for them. Celestia lied, pushing her will onto the rapidly weakening pegasus with all the force she could muster.

"No! I... We can fight this... We can..." Dash shouted, quickly losing the defiance from her voice. Celestia felt it in the back of her mind, too - the will to fight was slipping away as she was overcome with a sense of duty. Celestia knew that Rainbow Dash would gladly give her life to save others. It was almost a shame that the goo left her so suggestible she'd even believe such a blatant lie - or perhaps it was just the natural gullibility of ponies. Either or.

Yes, yes. Don't fight it, Rainbow Dash, just submit. This will all seem so much more obvious soon. Obey, and you shall be rewarded.

Celestia smiled as she felt Dash's mind begin to calm, and her struggles lessened. She wouldn't be any trouble from here, now to deal with the others.

Chrysalis interjected, No, child. You are needed for a matter of the utmost urgancy, please return to my throne room at once.

Celestia turned and left, leaving the bearers of harmony to their fate.

Many hours later, it was nightfall.

It was meant to be nightfall. The sun stubbornly remained in the sky, no matter how hard Luna pulled it didn't seem to want to move an inch. That was worrying. Luna knew there wasn't any wedding-related reason for it, the after-party couldn't start until after dark anyway. Something must have gone wrong.

Luna, silently cursing her desire to sleep inside the castle her and her sister had once occupied more permanently, took to the skies and began to fly towards Canterlot. Almost immediately, she could see something was wrong - the magical shield around the capitol was gone, and in its place was smoke. That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all. Luna flew faster, drawing on what power she could from the waned moon to bolster her flight and prepare her to fight.

It was probably nothing - a minor flour explosion from allowing Pinkie Pie anywhere near the royal kitchens, combined with a particularly raunchy party rendering Shining Armour drunkenly unconscious. That was probably it. Probably nothing to worry about.

Luna began to cast her enchantments anyway. She had lived for untold thousands of years, and nobody got to that age without learning a few tricks. By the time she set down in Canterlot, Luna felt sure that any unicorn with the slightest aptitude in detecting magic would be able to see her coming from a mile off.

She ran inside, and was immediately set upon by a horde of changelings. The first wave dived straight into the first layer of defensive charms laced around her body, and found themselves teleported at random, landing on rooftops, inside houses, or the less lucky ones inside the ground itself. The second wave were cast aside with a thought - Luna was angry and these creatures were inside her city.

A few seconds later, all but one of the changelings were either dead or unconcious, and Luna pressed her hoof against its chest. "Tell me what happened here." she ordered, hissing at its face and pressing down just hard enough that it would be in pain, but could still talk.

It laughed, harshly and throatily. "The pony princess doesn't know!" it laughed, "You've already lost. Your kingdom is ours and you can't stop us!" it continued in a sing-song voice. Luna threw it to the ground, and took to the air - if there was anywhere she should start looking, it was the throne room.

The changelings in the air were no match for her, being batted aside with a single wing on the offchance they managed, through sheer force of numbers, to get past the magical blasts emanating from her horn. Even without the moon raised high, she could harness enough of its power to handle almost anything.

The throne room was empty, but Luna could see the remains of a battle. Most worryingly, it didn't seem to be one that her sister had won, though the burns on the floor and wall heavily implied she had played a part in it. What could that mean?

"Princess!" a voice called, "Oh I'm so glad you're here!"

It was Twilight Sparkle, who had just teleported alongside.

"What happened, Twilight? Where is my sister?" Luna quickly asked, worried that whatever Twilight was escaping from would soon follow her and interrupt their conversation.

"There's no time, follow me, quickly!" Twilight demanded, before running out of the door. Luna followed, entering into the main hall that lead up to the throne room. At the other end was a sight that terrified her.

"Hello, Sister." the twisted, dark Celestia shaped monstrosity spoke. Luna gulped - she had never been able to take her sister in combat alone, she knew that from bitter experience. The bearers of harmony, similarly twisted, stood around her - two to each side, and Rainbow Dash hovering above them.

"Twilight," Luna snapped, "How are you at offensive magic?" They were going to need all the help they could get if they were to stand any chance of winning. Luna hadn't seen it for herself, but the way Celestia had spoken of her student's potential gave her hope, at least.

"Oh, quite good," Twilight smiled, looking up at Luna for the first time. Her eyes were dark, and face contorted into a smile that she shouldn't have been able to pull. Her body began to shift, wreathing itself in a green flame as she returned to her unnatural form, a twisted version of her former self. "Let me show you."

Twilight pushed, sending Luna smashing through the nearest wall and disorienting her as she fell down to the street below.

"Good work, Twilight," Celestia congratulated, using her own magic to fling Luna back, smashing her through another section of wall and pressing her into the ground with a strong magic force. "You really shouldn't fight, Luna. It's better this way. The easy decadence of our society's time has come, to be replaced with stronger masters."

"Celestia," Luna struggled, picking herself up despite the crushing force trying to pin her to the ground, "This isn't you. Listen to what you're saying, this is just what they want you to say. Fight! Twilight, all of you, fight it! I know you can!"

"Well, yeah," Dash shot back, flying over and kicking Luna on the nose. "Of course can, but why would we want to? This is awesome. I lead my own squad now, y'know? Screw the Wonderbolts, I'm gonna get to do the first strike against Manehatten. Their guard won't know what hit 'em!" Dash squeed, punching the air for effect.

Luna fell to the ground, unable to fight the pressure any more. "No..." she whispered as Celestia plucked the crown off of her head, and crushed it in front of her.

"Are you ready, sister?"

"Don't call me sister, for you are nothing." Luna spat, unable to do anything more.

Chrysalis laughed, walking in from the far side of the room. "Celestia, child, you told me your sister was powerful!" she mocked, kicking the defeated Luna in the side and flipping her over. "The creature I see in front of me is barely worth conversion."

"The moon is not risen, my queen. As I take power from the sun, she does the moon. She is as unstoppable as I during the night." Celestia plead, not wanting to lose her sister again even as far gone as she was.

"Very well, then. You have until sundown to force her allegiance, but should you fail I shall... take care of her personally." Chrysalis warned. Sundown was scheduled for a few hours' time, so that the remaining population of Equestria saw the disturbance as merely worrying, not indicative of disaster.

Chrysalis left, leaving Luna alone with Celestia and the bearers of harmony, for them to begin her breakage.

Celestia shook her head. "This would be so much easier if you didn't resist, Luna."

"Go to hay."

Celestia closed her eyes, and let the power of her corrupt sun run through her, channelling it into a solid beam to direct at Luna. She may not go willingly, but she would go. Celestia let the beam loose, aimed straight at her sister's horn, and watched in dismay as her sister remained unbroken.

"She resists too strongly. We must distract her." Celestia flatly stated.

"Ooh!" Pinkie gasped, "Can we tickle her? That always distracts me!"

Dash facehoofed. "Don't you think we aught to be a little more, like... evil? I mean, look at us, good guys don't have wings like these, Pinkie."

"Dash is right, Pinkie," Twilight added, "I've been looking through the hivemind, I'm pretty sure the changelings are evil. I can't find a single incident of tickling since records began."

"Oh," Pinkie said, her smile fading. After a moment, she cheered up, "Well, they've never had me before! Maybe the reason they're so mean and grumpy is because nobody around here throws a good party! Gosh, can I go and plan one Queen Meanie, please?"

Chrysalis' voice echoed through their heads. Very well, you may plan the victory celebration.

Pinkie whooped and clapped her hooves - evil wasn't that bad.

The other five rolled their eyes. "Okay, well, tickling is out. Do you have any suggestions, Celestia?" Twilight asked.

Celestia rolled her eyes. Her students were impressively bad at being evil, even given their unwavering allegiance. "When Chrysalis was convincing me to join the cause, she used sexual methods to distract me until I was too weak to stand back. We could employ something similar here."

The beam joining Celestia and Luna remained strong, but Luna showed no sign of breaking. She could not, however, fight back either. That left the six bearers with a lot of freedom on how to tackle their first real challenge for the swarm, and Dash immediately jumped into her new leadership role, diving down to the battered and broken Luna and kissing her.

Luna spat, trying to get the off, diseased taste out of her mouth, but Dash was insistent, forcing her tongue into Luna's mouth and running it around, covering the defeated mare with her taste. As she pulled away, she kissed Luna on the nose. "You're ours now, Luna, don't forget that."

Twilight closed her eyes in concentration as Applejack went to work, kneeling in front of the fallen leader and pushing her mouth between Luna's loosely clasped legs. Celestia aided her, directing a little force to prising them apart and leaving her open. Applejack got stuck in, gently nuzzling Luna's black nether lips and lightly running a tongue down between them.

"Applejack, please, don't do this," Luna gasped as she felt the earth pony's tongue begin to penetrate her folds, and sensation distracted her for just an instant. It wasn't an instant she could afford if she was to stand any hope of keeping her mind. "I beg you, stop!"

Twilight's spell finished casting, and the air around her horn was immediately filled with a ball of writhing energy. In an instant, she sent it over to the broken moon goddess' head, engulfing it, before the energies solidified into a jet-black gag, robbing Luna of her ability to speak. More than that, it was a very particular spell - Twilight had such trouble casting it for a reason. It was one of the many spells that had come from her studies into how Candance's magic functioned, and one of the few spells she'd sworn to never cast again.

The gag amplified any magic being cast at it, at the same time as muddying the wearer's thoughts and making it impossible to resist commands. For an ordinary pony, anyway, Twilight suspected that even a weakened alicorn would have an easier time resisting, but it should help.

"Luna? Close your eyes," Twilight commanded, testing out how much control she could exert. Luna closed her eyes, and Twilight smiled. Her spell had worked! "Okay, now, stop fighting and submit to us."

Luna continued fighting. Twilight's smile fell, her fears were correct and Luna wasn't completely under her power yet. Unfortunate, but not unexpected. Twilight closed her eyes once more, and started talking to the changelings in the royal library once again, politely asking them to read chapters of esoteric tomes to her.

Fluttershy and Rarity contributed in a different way. Both of them looked at each other, and shrugged, before moving to each side of Applejack and lying down beside her, raising their heads to each of Luna's teats, and gently starting to suckle. Luna let out an inconvenient moan as her lower end was slowly serviced, and her concentration dropped another notch, aided by the powerful magic now assaulting her mind and aiding her sister's efforts to strip her will. Luna began to lose hope.

"Uh, guys?" Dash asked, "Don't you think we should be doing this a little harder?" she suggested, after a few seconds of observing the three ponies almost lovingly sucking and licking at the terrified princess. "Like, she'll probably be enjoying this."

The three ponies down below listened to her, and took her criticism into account. Fluttershy and Rarity added a light bite into their repertoire, nibbling on Luna's nipples just hard enough to break the skin and cause a half-pleasured, half-pained groan to escape around the gag. Slowly, they ran their tongues around the small mounds, synchronising their actions through the hivemind to ensure that every time they took a break from lightly sucking and kissing to deliver a nip, they did it to maximum effect.

Applejack began to lick more enthusiastically, occasionally taking a break to give the princess' clitoris a little suck. Luna's resolve would surely fall under such an assault. Applejack let her tongue delve deeper, tasting her ex-ruler's sweet liquids against her tongue as the body slowly began to overcome the mind, leaving Luna helplessly aroused even while every cell of her brain screamed.

Dash flapped there in the air staring. "You guys are the worst evil minions I've ever had, seriously."

"We're the only evil minions you've ever had, Dash." Twilight absent mindedly shot back, halfway through having one of her underlings read a passage to her. It wasn't an important passage, but it was interesting, and Twilight liked bossing the weaker changelings around.

"Well, yeah, but shouldn't we like, pee on her or something? To like, mark territory? Fluttershy's animals do it all the time!"

"Dash, that's disgusting." Celestia scolded.

Rainbow Dash lowered herself to the ground in shame, sitting near Luna wondering what she should do. For want of a better plan, she decided to climb between the broken princess' arms and squeeze, hoping that perhaps a hug would be the thing to finally destroy her mind and bring her to the swarm.

Luna felt herself slipping away. The sexual assault was pushing her body closer and closer towards the edge, and she was having difficulty maintaining the mental barriers she needed to keep her sister out. If the ponies beneath her brought her to orgasm, she would lose her mind. Her limbs no longer responded to her command, and every shred of her magic was focussing on repelling the myriad of magical attacks that were threatening to overwhelm her. Luna was out of options.

Her body began to rock and spasm as it grew closer to release, and Luna's grip on her own mind began to falter. Rarity and Fluttershy continued their happy suckles, and Applejack was so lost in her licking and kissing that she'd forgotten exactly why she was doing it, but their continued assault didn't leave Luna with much room to manoeuvre.

She came, and her mind went. Celestia's beam overcame every defence she had, and Luna felt her will shatter. The last thought she had of her own volition was a hopeless hope that something, anything, could save them now. Then she fell unconscious.

"You guys can stop now." Dash whispered down to the still eager ponies below.

"Oh, I uh. Oh." Fluttershy blushed, standing back, slightly embarrassed that she hadn't noticed they'd won.

"Hey, Rainbow, why're you all the way up there? Get down here and give me something to continue on, won't'cha?" Applejack grinned, not quite ready to stop yet. Rainbow Dash looked up at Celestia, who shrugged - why not?

Luna answered that. Her magical protections weren't just against physical attack, and the ones Celestia had overcome to defend against mental attack weren't all of them. There was one that she'd almost not cast, but had done so simply out of tradition - it was a charm that had never been triggered, in all of Luna's life. It was a charm that triggered when its bearer had no hope for the future, when winning by "any means necessary" became a reality.

The moon swung into the sky, not waiting for the sun to vacate it, but simply covering it - an eclipse. Luna looked at her sister, and spoke with a voice loud enough to shake the great walls of the corridor, and shatter the stained glass windows that still remained. "Surrender, sister. You know you cannot defeat me now."

Luna was wreathed with dark energy, and her eyes were pools of eternal night. Her mane shone with the reflected light of the sun, and her cracked horn was aflame.

"I can't," Celestia whispered with her eyes closed and her head bowed, before looking up at her sister with a cold stare. "And I can."

Celestia struck, putting the entire force of the sun, and every spare ounce of energy the swarm could spare, into one strike, shooting Luna through the stone ceiling and flinging her a mile into the sky. Luna was unharmed, shielded by her rage, but that had never been Celestia's plan.

Spike? she asked, reaching out into the collective. Do it.

The ground shook and the sky seemed to tremble as a monumental creature flew overhead, several miles up but still managing to blot out the moon. With a single claw, Spike swatted Luna out of the sky, his own bolstered magic easily overcoming Luna's.

Spike had been taken hours before, and easily broken. The changelings had never had a dragon before - adult dragons were almost impossible to take alive. A baby dragon, though, was child's play. After a few hours, they'd pumped him with enough love for him to crave it - and greed did the rest. His size, now, rivalled some of the largest dragons in existence, and his power was unmatched.

Luna's body hit the ground at several times the speed of sound, and the crack could be heard throughout Canterlot. Celestia teleported to her side in an instant, but it was too late. Luna's lifeless body lay on the ground before her, battered and broken, with lacerations cutting straight through her armour.

Luna was dead.

"What have I done?" Celestia whispered, falling to her knees. Canterlot lay in ruins, and Equestria would be next, and there was nothing anybody could do about it. She pulled away from the hive, and wept.

A few minutes later, the bearers of harmony caught up with her.

"Aw, damn. I'm sorry, princess." Dash offered her condolences. They seemed so hollow. They were so hollow.

Celestia turned. She knew what she had to do. With every ounce of self control she could muster, she took control of the sun and batted the moon aside, restoring herself to her full glory. With a thought, she sent a solar flare to destroy the building that held the elements of harmony, freeing them from their prison.

Honesty: Equestria was over, unless she could stop it.

Loyalty: She would do anything for her people.

Kindness: The changelings had none.

Magic: With Luna gone, and Twilight turned, Celestia was the only choice.

Laughter: There was no room.

Generosity: Celestia would give everything to save her people.

Twilight Sparkle awoke in ponyville, sweating heavily. She opened her eyes, but everything was too bright - what was happening?

A simple shield spell later, tuned to block out sunlight, Twilight and her friends could see exactly what was happening. Though their memory of the past day was fuzzy, they recalled something horrific, and were sure they would rather forget. Their bodies were back to normal, and their minds were free. Spike was normal size, and they were all okay.

What was not okay was the sun. Or rather, where the sun was. The mountain that once held Canterlot was no more, replaced with a ball of fire - the sun itself.

"Twilight, dear," Rarity quietly whispered, "There's a letter her for you." she continued, her throat dry. She would have cried, had she been hydrated enough to form tears.

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I am so sorry. This is the only way. I have deposited most of Canterlot's library inside your home, I hope you can categorise them to your standards.

Your loving ruler, Celestia

P.S. My diary is on the top of the pile. Pay attention to the first few chapters, where I describe how to raise the sun. You'll need it.

As soon as Twilight had finished reading the letter, the inferno on Canterlot died, and the town was plunged into darkness. The changelings were gone, but... so was Celestia, and so was Luna.


End file.
